Precious Treasure
by raisuke143
Summary: Akihiko Usami, a creature that has been haunted down ever since he was born. He knew that humans hated him so he hated him also. One night he found a little boy crying. Will his feelings change? Or will he forever succumbed to his hatred to humans?
1. First Night

_**Warning: I do not own Junjou Romantica!!**_

**In a deepest part of the forest engulfed in the sun's warm light lived a creature named Usami Akihiko. His father was said to be a demon that raped a beautiful young maiden- whose beauty was beyond compare.**

**But, the truth was that the young maiden fell in love with the demon. They were lovers and the villagers didn't know it, so they thought that the beautiful young maiden was raped. **

**Soon, the beautiful young maiden became pregnant and many people started to wonder what will be the child's features. They thought that the child's features will be like his father. Hideous ugly angry villagers hired exorcists to kill the demon. They were a couple and the wife was currently pregnant with their first born child. Due to his wife being pregnant, the exorcists failed to kill the demon for he escaped from the town. The villagers were disappointed for the demon is still alive somewhere. But, soon accepted it saying that as long as the demon is nowhere in the village the town will be safe.**

**So, when the maiden gave birth alone to the child the angry villagers all took their torches and forks and went to the maiden's house. **

_**"That child is a curse!"**_

_**"He will bring famine to our village!" They shouted. **_

_**"Kill him! We will be spared from the curse that he will bring!!"**_

_**"Demon child" they all shouted in unison.**_

**The maiden became petrified of the angry villagers. It was true that the child was a monster with its two horns and sharp teeth. But, it was still her son. Her son was the proof of love she had with the demon. She couldn't let anything happen to her one and only son.**

**The maiden made up her mind. She grabs her son from his cradle and took some clothes and went out silently using the back door as an escape. But, unfortunately one of the villagers saw her escape.**

_**"There she is with her child! Follow her and kill that demon child!" One of the villagers shouted. **_

_**The maiden ran and ran until she got into the forest. She could hear the voices of the villagers. **_

_**"Search for her! Don't stop until you've killed the child!"**_

_**"There she is! Shoot that child!" **_**The exorcist grabbed his arrow and aimed it at the child. The maiden realize that they were targeting her son, so she sacrificed herself of being shot instead of her one and only son. Blood trickled down the maiden's chest but that didn't stop her from running towards safety. **

**As she continued to ran, she stumbled across an abandoned castle. Without having any second thoughts, the maiden went inside the castle. The castle was said to be a haunted place. It was a place where many people didn't dare to enter. But, the maiden didn't mind going to the castle, as long as she keeps her son safe from harm.**

**When she entered the lights suddenly opened. She stood there; fear was evident in her eyes.**

**"Please do not fear." A voice said to her. "I am the person who guards this castle. Why are you here?" A figure wearing black hooded clothes suddenly appeared in front of her.**

**"P-Please...save my son!" She pleaded at the figure. "They w-want to hurt my son...so please...save him...Let him live a life..." she cried. **

**"Mi lady, don't worry...I will take care of your child..." the figure whispered. He gently grabbed the child from the maiden. "Th - Thank y-you..." the maiden smiled before she cough up some blood and fall into the ground. **

**"Mi Lady!!" the figure shouted as he tried to catch the maiden but, has failed to do so. "Mi Lady!"**

**"H - His n-name...is...A-Akihiko...U-U-sami..." the maiden said. Tears were falling from her eyes. 'I'm sorry my son...it seems that I can no longer be with you as you grow...I pray that you will have the happiness that your father and I never had...' she gave out her last breathe and closed her eyes.**

-

-

Over the years, the 'demon child' was soon forgotten by the villagers. The child was raised by the hooded figure that was known as _'Tanaka'._ Tanaka treated Akihiko as if he was his own son and soon, Akihiko became a young man. Every day, Akihiko would sneak out of the castle to observe the people from the village. He would write stories about them. But, in his stories all of them would end in tragedy.

_I continued to stare at them_

_They look as happy as they played_

_I couldn't help but get angry_

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_

_Why did God made me become like this?_

_Why was I ever born?_

_A monstrosity..._

_A curse..._

_No one would love me_

_They will never love me_

One day as he walks around the forest he suddenly heard a cry coming from a little boy. The boy had chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes. He walks silently towards the boy, not wanting to scare him. The little boy noticed him and gave out a cry.

_That day I saw him..._

_The most precious jewel I ever laid my eyes on_

_I couldn't help but get scared_

_I'm too tainted for this creature_

_My existence was a curse_

_No one would love me_

_They will never love me_

"P-Please don't h-hurt me!" the boy cried. Akihiko felt a sudden pain from his chest. He never intended to hurt anyone. He only wanted to have someone to talk to him. The white figure once said that having someone to be there for you was one of the best things a person could have. Even though Tanaka was a great companion, there was still something missing.

"Don't cry...I won't hurt you" the creature said softly. The boy gave out a sob and said "W-Who are you?" he asked. Since it was night time, the boy couldn't see the man's face very clearly. "My name is Akihiko." the creature said. "Why are you here? It's already night time. Shouldn't you be at home?" he asked.

"I-I was trying to find a gift for my brother and got lost a-and I tripped on a rock and sprained my ankle." The little boy said as he continued to sob. He was in great pain right now and the darkness in the forest did not help him to calm down. The forest was a very scary place at night. He once heard from the other children that there was a monster living in this forest and he was afraid that the monster might find him and eat him up.

Akihiko gently grab the boy and carried him in bridal style. "W-What are you doing?!" The boy shouted. "I'm going to take care of your wounds. Don't worry; I won't bring you to any harm." Akihiko said as he continued to carry the boy in his arms.

The two of them were silent as Akihiko continued to carry the young boy in his arms. "I'm Misaki by the way..." the young boy muttered silently. Akihiko smiled and said "I see, that's a nice name you have." Misaki flushed as he stared at the man's smile. Even though the forest was very dark, he could still see the handsome features of the man.

As they got into the castle, Akihiko laid Misaki gently on his bed. "Wait here." he said. He went to the bathroom and opened a cabinet. He grabbed the medicine kit and came back.

"This might hurt a little..." he whispered softly. The little boy nodded and closed his eyes. Tears were forming to his eyes as he clutched the silky red sheets.

"I- Itai!" the little boy cried out. "It's almost done" the young man said. He wrapped the bandage on Misaki's foot and secured it. "Its done." he smiled. The little boy gave out a sigh of relief. "T-Thank you" Misaki gave a big smile to Akihiko. The young man stared at him with wide eyes. No human has ever smiled like that for him. Tanaka once said to him that his mother saved him from the humans because they were trying to kill him. They thought that he was a curse to the village that should be killed. It pains him to know that people hate him. Maybe, that's why he always made his stories to have tragic endings. Yet, this boy was giving a smile. It makes his heart flutter. A feeling he had never felt before.

_I saw his beautiful smile that night_

_That innocent and serene look on his face_

_I will never forget_

_How could he smile on a monster like me?_

_No one will love me_

_And yet this creature..._

_Then, I suddenly realize..._

_I want to protect this precious treasure..._

"Is there something wrong?" the little boy asked. Akihiko blinked and realized that he was crying. He turned around and rubbed his eyes. "No...I'm fine. Don't worry" he gave out a laugh.

Misaki suddenly gave out a yawn. He didn't realize he was sleepy. All the events earlier made him tired. Akihiko realize that the Misaki was sleepy. "Sleep" he said as he strokes the boy's soft brown hair. Misaki nodded and laid his head on the pillows. It was the softest pillow he ever laid his head on.

"Good night...Usagi-san..." the little boy muttered.

Akihiko raised his eyebrows. "Usagi-san?" Why in the world would the boy call him Usagi-san? He chuckled and smiled. Oh well, he liked the nickname anyway.

He quietly went out of his room and was greeted by his guardian. "That boy would only cause you sadness."His guardian said. "He would give you great grief in life" Akihiko looked down and said "Tanaka, I just want to have a companion..." he muttered. He went out of the castle leaving his guardian who sighed. _'That boy is so stubborn...maybe it's because he is your son..._' Tanaka smiled at the shadows before staring at the sky.

**A/N: Hello everyone!! This is another Junjou Story for me!! I really hope you like it!! So why don't you give your reviews? haha! anyway, this might turn to rated M so be warned...Oh yeah, I'll put some Omake in this story if there are any reviews...but don't worry! I'll update weekly since it's summer and it's boring!! see ya!!**


	2. Evil intentions

The morning came and Misaki was woken up by an old man. Misaki jumped in fear as he realizes that it was already morning. 'Oh no, Nii-chan must be looking for me.' Misaki thought.

"Good morning young one" The old man greeted the little boy. "My name is Tanaka."

"W-Who are you? Where is the man that helped me last night?" Misaki asked. He wanted to thank the man for saving him and letting him stay at his home.

"I'm afraid that my master is gone for the day to do his job" Tanaka said sadly. "But, he wanted me to give this to you..." Tanaka gave Misaki a small bottle necklace. Inside the necklace was a lavender flower. "He said to give it to your brother as a present for his birthday. He told me that you couldn't find your brother a gift that's why he gave this to you. It was said that if you wish on this flower it will come true."

"H-he did that for me?" Misaki gave out a big smile "Thank you very much!"

Tanaka gave out a small chuckle and said "You should go now, I'm afraid that your brother will be very worried about you."

Misaki nodded and got out of bed. He needed to go home. When they got outside the castle, there was a carriage waiting for him. _'Wow...this people are really rich'_ Misaki thought. He got into the carriage and sat down. Tanaka ordered the man to send Misaki back to the village. The man nodded and ordered the horse to go.

"Thanks again!" Misaki shouted as he waved goodbye to Tanaka. Tanaka waved goodbye to Misaki before frowning_. 'That boy...he is..._' his thoughts were cut off when he saw Akihiko walking towards him.

"Did he like what I gave him?" Akihiko asked eagerly. Tanaka chuckled and said "Yes, he appreciated it very much"

"Really" AKihiko gave out a small smile. He wished that he could send Misaki off but, he was afraid that Misaki will see his true figure. He was a monster. He had small horns on his head and his teeth were very sharp. Tanaka saw the small smile on his adopted son's face. He couldn't help but smile sadly.

When Misaki got back to the village, he quietly sneaks back into his home. He hopes that his mother and father didn't realize that he had been gone for the whole night. He quietly opened the door - praying that his parents won't hear the squeaks in the door.

"Where have you been?" A voice called out to Misaki making him jumped in fear. It was none other than his mother. "I was worried sick! Your father and your brother didn't know you went out in this time of night!" she whispered as she hugged her son. "You made me so worried!" Misaki hugged her mother back and cried. "I - I'm sorry! I was only trying to find a gift for Nii-chan!" he sobbed. "I tripped and sprained my ankles. Good thing someone helped me..."

"Baby if you want to find a gift for your brother then you should let me help you!" his mother said "I don't want you walking into the woods at night! There are monsters and wild animals in there!"

"I-I'm sorry mommy!!" the little boy cried. She hugged her son and kissed her forehead. "Just don't do it again okay?" she smiled. The little boy nodded and kissed his mother's cheeks. "Now, why don't you give your gift to your brother while I wake your father up so that we can buy some food for the celebration later." she smiled. Misaki nodded excitedly and went to his brother's bed.

"NII-CHAN! NII-CHAN!" Misaki shouted as he tried to wake his brother up. The young Takahiro Takahashi groaned as he was woke by a noisy high pitched voice. "NII-CHAN WAKE UP!" Misaki jumped into his brother's stomach making Takahiro coughed. "M-Misaki what are you doing? It's so early in the morning. Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked as he rubbed his tired eyes. He helped his parents exterminate some monsters yesterday and it made his body sore. Yes, the oldest son of the Takahashi family was also an exorcist. His parents were famous exorcists in this town. They help the town from monsters and demons. For him, it was their job to protect the village from harm but, it also protects his younger brother from the danger of the supernatural world. His parents and he decided not to tell Misaki about anything that is supernatural. They didn't want Misaki to be tainted with the blood of monsters. They want Misaki to live a happy life and that's why Takahiro works hard. For Misaki to have a peaceful life he must endure his life as an exorcist.

"Happy birthday Nii-chan!!" Misaki shouted happily as he showed Takahiro his present. "Misaki…"Takahiro whispered as he gently touched the small gift his brother gave. Tears were coming out of his eyes. This is what made his job bearable.

"Mou, Nii-chan don't cry...it's your birthday..." Misaki patted his brother's head. Takahiro hugged Misaki tightly and said "THANK YOU MISAKI!! I SWEAR I'LL PROTECT YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE!!"

"B-Brother...I-I can't breathe...a-air...I need a-air..."

"We will be going now! Takahiro protect your brother okay?" the Mother said as she kissed goodbye to both of her sons. "We'll be back soon" the Father added.

"I love you mom! I love you dad!" Misaki said as he waved goodbye to his parents. "So..." Takahiro said as he lifts Misaki up and carried him by his shoulders. "What do you want to do today?" he asked. "Hmm...I want to play ball with Nii-chan~" Misaki shouted happily. Takahiro smiled and nodded but, somewhere in the back of his head he knew something bad was going to happen.

He just hopes that his intuition isn't true.

_"Sir, are you really going to do it?" a man whispered to a figure that was dressed in black hood. "Yes...I have waited for so long...it is now time for my revenge." the figure stared intently at the couple who was walking towards the market. "They should pay for what they had done..."_

_"Yes...they are going to pay...they will suffer..." he chuckled darkly._

_"But, sir what about him?" he asked._

_"Don't worry about him...he'll know this soon..."_

_"Besides...my revenge has only just begun..."_

**Omake:**

**Hello this is ****Raisuke143****! And I'm here to interview the cast of Precious treasure!! We decided to make this one first before starting the real Omake since it might be a spoiler. So anyway, enjoy the interview!**

_The first one will be none other than the famous Akihiko –sensei!!_

_(Clapping of hands)_

_**-Backstage-**_

_Usagi: I really don't want to be interviewed by that person_

_Misaki: Eh?! But you're already here!! Why don't you give her a chance!_

_Usagi-san: I rather s**ck Misaki's c**k than be in here…_

_Me: Ehm…Usagi-sensei…We can here you…we are live…_

_Misaki: WHAT?!? –drops dead- U-Usagi-san…_

_Usagi-san: Hmm…hello everyone –smiles and waves at the camera (cue sparkling roses) _

_Me: uhm…so what do you think of the series?_

_Usagi-san: I think it's okay…well except the fact that I'm a monster but at least I will soon have some _

_Misaki action!_

_Misaki: I am so going to murder you…_

_Me: haha…anyway what do you think about your co-workers?_

_Usagi-san: Well, I really enjoy having to hang out with my Misaki everyday and not having my stupid brother in here… -grabs Misaki and forcefully kissed him-_

_Misaki: Uhh…U-Usagi-san…not here (blushes)_

_Me: O_o_

_Usagi-san: Misaki…I want you…-removes Misaki's shirt-_

_Misaki: U-Usagi-san…_

_Me: o////o well…uhmm…ah…what am I supposed to say again? _

_Misaki: Kyaah~ Usagi-san don't!!_

_Usagi-san: Misaki… _

_(Cuts the interview)_

_Me: Since Usagi-san is busy at the moment and cannot be disturbed, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter till next time!!_


	3. Friend

"Misaki, I need to do something for awhile so can you play with your friends just for a little while?" asked Takahiro. He was still feeling that something bad was going to happen. _'I need to prepare.'_ Takahiro thought. "I'll play with you later okay?"

"'kay" The little boy said cheerfully. When he was sure that his brother was at their basement, Misaki immediately sneaked out of the house to go outside. He really wanted to thank the man who had helped him last night. "I do hope Nii-chan won't notice that I was gone..." Misaki prayed as he run towards the woods. As he continued to walk in the dark forest he noticed that someone was watching him. He turned around but saw no one_."Huh...that's odd..."_He thought. He could swear he saw someone staring at him behind his back. Misaki panicked and continued to walk faster. "I hope that I can find the castle soon." he prayed.

Luckily, his prayer came true. He saw the castle behind the trees. "I found it!" Misaki shouted happily as he ran towards the castle. When he got there, he immediately knocked on the door but no one was answering him. After a few knocks no one was still answering. Misaki realize that the door was unlocked so he decided to go in. "Hello?" he shouted as his voice echoes through the hollowed hall. Misaki walked through the dark halls of the castle. His legs were shaking in fear for a monster might come and grab him and take him away from his family. As he continued to walk, Misaki saw a door that lead to a garden. "Waah! So pretty! "Misaki cheered as he went towards the garden. The garden was filled with many different flowers. Misaki could smell the sweet scent in the air. The little boy couldn't help but touch a red flower but, before he could do so, someone suddenly grabbed him from behind.

Takahiro was at the basement and was currently (1) melting some silver into bullets. He needs to be prepared in case monsters may attack. As he works, he couldn't help but wonder why there were no noises upstairs. _'Misaki' T_akahiro immediately went upstairs to find his little brother missing.

_"Where are you Misaki?"_

"What are you doing here?" A voice shouted angrily at him. Misaki's eyes went wide in horror when he saw the man who grabbed him. It was a monster. He has small horns on his head and has teeth that were sharp and pointy.

"Let me go!" he shouted at the monster as he struggled. Tears were flowing from Misaki's eyes. "D-Don't eat me!"

"Look, I'm not going to eat you..." The monster whispered. Misaki noticed that there was a hint of hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry"

Misaki stopped struggling and stared at the monster before him. He was not scary at all. Then, Misaki suddenly realize something.

"Y-You were the one that save me!" he shouted as he points his finger on the monster. Never in his life did Misaki thought that a monster was going to save his life. His brother always told him stories about monsters killing and eating humans. Maybe, this guy is different.

"U-Um... Akihiko-san?"

Akihiko stared at the boy. The little boy didn't show any signs of fear anymore. "Yes?"

"Thank you for saving me last night" The boy smiled happily. It made Akihiko's heart swell in happiness. Never in his life did a human thank him for anything.

"Are you not afraid of me?" he asked.

The little boy tilted his head to the side. "Why will I be afraid of you?"

"Can't you see? I'm a monster. I'm a hideous ugly monster." Akihiko muttered.

Misaki stared at him for a while before laughing loudly.

"Why are you laughing?" Akihiko asked coldly.

Misaki stopped laughing and wiped the little tears that formed in his eyes. "I'm laughing because you are not that scary. Well, maybe at first since I didn't know you but, you did save me. How can I be afraid of a person who had saved me?" Misaki smiled.

"But, I'm a monster..."

"So?" Misaki said. "The look doesn't matter as long as the person's heart is good." Misaki smiled.

Akihiko stared at the little boy in front of him. For a little kid this boy has a pure heart. He doesn't look down on people like the others does.

_"Like an innocent flower..."_

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" Misaki asked.

"No, I didn't say anything." Akihiko smirked. "So, what does a little kid like you doing in here?"

"Eh? Ah...Um...Well...I opened the door without asking?" Misaki laughed nervously.

"Trespassing huh?"

"Eh? I-Im sorry! I-I just wanted to thank you..." Misaki cried.

Akihiko sighed as he pats the boy on the head. "It's okay..."

"Nee. Aki...Akiki..ugh. It's so hard to pronounce your name! Can I call you Usagi-san instead?"

"Why, Usagi?" Akihiko asked curiously. Misaki did call him Usagi last night.

"Um... it's a cute name...ah! If you don't want it then it's fine!" Misaki laughed nervously.

"No. Usagi's fine."

"Ah, okay! Usagi-san!" Misaki cheered happily as he jumped.

Akihiko couldn't help but give a small chuckle. He never felt this way before. He never felt so happy in his whole life.

"Nee, Usagi-san can I come here every day?" Misaki asked. "I want to see Usagi-san every day." he smiled.

"If you want to..." Akihiko looked down to hide the small smile on his face.

"Yay!" Misaki shouted happily. He really did enjoy Usagi-san's company. But, his happiness was cut down when he suddenly realize what time it was. It was already afternoon. _'Oh no...Nii-chan must be worried sick about me.' _Misaki thought.

"Um..Usagi-san, I have to go now...My brother must be looking for me right now..." Misaki stated.

Akihiko nodded quietly. He really wanted Misaki to stay for a little while longer but, it seems that his family must be missing him.

"Don't worry! I'll come back tomorrow! I promise!" Misaki shouted as he waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow, Usagi-san!"

Akihiko waved his goodbye at the little boy as he ran towards the forest. He smiled as he went back to the garden. He silently prayed to the Gods to let tomorrow be a good day.

Misaki hummed happily as he walks to the town. He met a new friend today even though that friend was a monster. 

_"Can't you see? I'm a monster. I'm a hideous ugly monster." Akihiko muttered._

_'But why would he call himself a hideous ugly monster?' _Misaki thought. For him, Usagi-san was not hideous not ugly. In fact, he thinks that Usagi-san is pretty handsome.

His thought were cut off when he saw many people crowding around the town hall. _'I wonder what happened.'_ Misaki asked himself as he went towards the crowd. Many of them were talking but Misaki couldn't understand anything.

_"They were attacked"_

_"Monster"_

_"Poor kids"_

Misaki pushed the people away and went towards the town hall. Fear was making its way up in his body as he continued to walk.

As he got into the town hall his whole body began to shake as he stared at the two bloody people hanging at the walls like they were some decorative design. Blue blood were covering their whole bodies that was in a (2)_'Jesus Christ' _like position.

_"M- Mom? D- D-Dad?"_

**_A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for updating so late! I was in the province helping my dad run the farm. (Harvest moon! XD) well anyway, thank you for your support. I promise to make this fanfic worth reading haha._**

**_(1) I got 'Melting silver into bullets' from an American TV show called _**'Supernatural'.**_ I really love that show! _**

**_(2) Do you remember Jesus' crucifixion? Well...that's the position of Misaki's parents._**

**_Well, everyone! Tell me if you like it or not! _**

_"Reviews are like good yaoi mangas to a yaoi fan girl."_

**Anyway, here is the Omake! Enjoy!**

**Hello everyone! I'm your host Raisuke! I am here to interview the cast of Precious Treasure!**

_Today's guest is none other Misaki –chan who had a…special guest appearance yesterday._

_(Clapping of hands)_

_(Misaki came out with a blush on his face)_

_Me: Welcome to the show Misaki-chan!_

_Misaki: Er…yeah…it's really good to be here._

_Me: What is that you got with you?_

_Misaki: Eh? Oh…U-Um…I made some cookies…_

_Me: Really? Thank you very much! (Gets cookies and place it down)_

_Me: So…how do you think of this series 'Precious Treasure?'_

_Misaki: Well…um…I think it's really good! It really shows Usagi-san's good side!_

_Me: Will there be any new character later in the series?_

_Misaki: Oh..Umm…I guess…_

_Me: Can you tell me who they are?_

_Misaki: Well…It is supposed to be a secret…but I think the other one is a really scary guy…-shivers-_

_(Someone suddenly stood up on the audience)_

_Hiroki: And who is that scary guy? (Cue deadly aura)_

_Misaki: H-Hiroki sensei? _

_Hiroki: Takahashi –kun…(Throws a book directly at Misaki)_

_Misaki: -drops dead-_

_Me: MISAKI –CHAN?_

_Nowaki: Hiro-san is so cute when he's angry~ -smiles-_

_Hiroki: o////o B-Baka yaro!_

_Nowaki: -kisses Hiroki on the lips-_

_Me: o/////o –drools- I should have bought my camera…_

_Manager-san: Pssst! The camera is still on!_

_Me: -snaps out of trance- O-Oh…Umm..Well that is it for the interview! See you again!_

_Hiroki: N-Nnnn…Ahhh! Nowaki!_

_Nowaki: Hiro-san is so cute~_


	4. Lost

**Chapter 4**

Misaki stared at the bloody figure of his parents. Tears were falling from his eyes as his whole body tremble. His parents were gone and they were never coming back. Suddenly, he felt soft -warm hands covering his eyes.

"shh..Don't cry" a voice whispered in his ears. It was none other than his brother.

"N-Nii-chan..." the young boy stammered. He couldn't speak anymore. The picture of his parents hanging on the wall kept playing to his mind.

Takahiro scooped his brother and gave him a tight hug. Why did his brother have to see that awful sight? He is too young...too innocent to see something so gruesome.

"Takahiro-kun?"

Takahiro looked up and saw a very beautiful woman. She was Kajiyo Megumi. They were childhood friends and next door neighbor.

"Megumi..."

"Takahiro-kun...I saw what happened to your parents..." she whispered softly. You could see the pain and sadness in her face. "I'm sorry..."

Takahiro felt his heart skip a beat. He always liked Megumi. She was always kind and she always make him laugh.

"It's okay...could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Of course!" She smiled. Even though she was smiling, Tears were flowing from her cheeks.

"Could you take Misaki home? I still have to talk to the police..."

She nodded and scooped Misaki away from Takahiro. Takahiro could see the look on his younger brother's face. His eyes were daze but there were tears in his eyes. 'He looked so broken...' Takahiro thought as he stared at his little brother's retreating form.

When Misaki was gone, Takahiro went towards the police who was currently searching for clues.

"What happened?" Takahiro asked in a cold hard voice.

"It seems that they were attacked by some monsters, but as you can see it seems that it wasn't just any monster...but a demon."

"I see. Thank you, officers." The officers nodded and went away.

"I swear that whoever this will pay dearly." Takahiro whispered. His parent's dead bodies were already being taken away.

At the day of the funeral, many people were attending. They were there to pay respects to the persons who sacrificed their lif in order to protect their town. Many of them were crying. But the most people that were in pain were Misaki and Takahiro.

As the rain poured heavily, and the people started to leave, the two brothers stayed behind. They kept staring at the tombstones of their parents.

**Aya Takahashi**

**Kyouya Takahashi**

**Loving parents**

**Great heroes**

"Misaki...let's go home" The young man whispered softly to his little brother. The little boy nodded as his brother grabbed his hands. As they walk, there was a sudden explosion in front. Takahiro immediately threw his brother to the side.

"Misaki run!" he shouted. Two figures suddenly appeared at the smoke.

"Demons" Takahiro said. His voice was filled with venom and anger.

Takahiro took out a gun. It was no ordinary gun for it was the only gun that could kill a demon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" The hooded demon smiled sinisterly. He grabbed Misaki and pointed a finger on the little boy's throat.

"N-Nii -chan!" Misaki screamed. He could feel the demon's nail digging to his skin.

"Misaki! Don't you dare hurt my little brother!"

"Oh, it's alright. I only want your little brother's blood. You see...your family has a special kind blood. A normal blood of a person is red but yours..." The demon let out a sickening laugh. "Yours is color blue. Let's just say that it makes my body thirst for your blood."

Takahiro act immediately and shot the demon on its shoulder. The hooded demon gasped in pain and dropped Misaki to the ground.

"C-Curse you..." The demon groaned in pain.

"Master!" the other demon rushed towards the bleeding demon.

"I C-CURSE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!" The demon shouted as they retreat.

When the demon was gone, Takahiro immediately rushed towards his little brother who was unconscious on the ground.

"Misaki! Misaki!" he shouted. He carried the little boy in his arms. Misaki's body was limp and a purple bruise was forming on his neck.

Takahiro immediately ran and went towards the town's clinic with Misaki in his arms.

"Help us!" Takahiro shouted as he knocked on the door several times. The door opened and showed a beautiful young woman in a nurse outfit.

"T-Takahiro -kun?" Megumi stared at the young man in front of him with a little boy in his arms. They were both dripping wet from the rain.

"Please help him!" Takahiro shouted at the doctor beside Megumi.

"Put him inside and place him on the bed" the doctor ordered. Takahiro nodded and place Misaki on a small white bed.

The doctor rushed towards the bed and checked the little boy's vital signs.

"He's still alive, but his breathing is difficult." The doctor muttered.

"Please save him!" Takahiro begged. He couldn't bear to lose another family.

"I'll do my best. You need to stay outside..." the doctor said as he place a hand on the Takahiro's shoulder. "He'll be fine."

Takahiro nodded and left the room. He felt so exhausted. First, it was their parents now, it was Misaki. When will the monsters stop chasing them?

Suddenly, a warm hand was place on Takahiro's cheeks.

"He'll be fine" Megumi cheered. She knew that Takahiro was having a hard time right now and she wanted to help him.

"Megumi" Takahiro whispered. Then, without thinking, he suddenly hugged Megumi tightly.

"T-Takahiro-kun?" Megumi stammered. Her face was red in embarassment.

"Please...just for a little while...let me hold you like this.." Takahiro whispered as he buried his face on Megumi's hair.

"Takahiro-kun..."Tears fell down on Megumi's face. She prayed silently to let the two brothers have a peaceful life.

_"My lord, are you alright?" the demon whispered to his master. _

_"I'm fine...I just need to rest for a while..." the hooded figure responded with a tired voice. "What about him? Did he notice that you were gone?"_

_"No sir, it seems that he is quite distracted for last few days..."_

_"I see...don't worry. The plan is still in action. Soon, that town will be ours..." The hooded demon chuckled sinisterly. "I will soon have my revenge..."_

Akihiko sighed as he stared at the sunset. It seems that the little boy didn't come again.

_'Maybe he became afraid of me...'_ Akihiko thought sadly. He thought that he had found a companion, but it seems that the boy was afraid of him.

**What do I expect?**

**I am just a monster...**

After their meeting together, he never saw the boy the very next day. He kept waiting and waiting for the boy to come, but the little boy never showed up.

**Why do I keep waiting?**

**When I know that you'll never be there...**

**Akihiko smiled sadly and walk away to the garden. **

**And all I ever wanted to see was your smile.**

"How is he doctor?" Takahiro asked impatiently. According the doctor, Misaki has already woke up.

"Misaki is fine. His breathing is stable and he can alreay come home tomorrow." the doctor said.

"Thank God" Takahiro sighed in relief. Misaki was alright. His little brother is going to be okay.

"But..." the doctor muttered making Takahiro cringe in fear.

"But?"

"Well, you see...was so traumatize of the accident and because of that...he couldn't speak...anymore..."

Takahiro almost fainted at the news. His little brother is mute?

"Isn't there any way to bring his voice back?"

"I'm not sure...it will heal in time...but it is up to Misaki if he still want to use his voice...let's face it...the boy has gone through a traumatic experience...it will be hard for him to regain his voice back." The doctor shook his head in sadness. "I'm really sorry...but there is nothing I can do..."

"Misaki-chan" Megumi whispered softly. Tears were leaking down on her cheeks as she stared at the little boy who was staring at the window.

"Misaki..." Takahiro rushed to his brother's side and gave him a tight hug. "It's okay...brother's here..."

Tears were forming on the little boy's cheeks as he hugged his big brother. He wanted to say to his brother that he was okay, but he couldn't voice it out.

_'Nii-chan...'_

_A/N: I feel so sad…only 3 people wrote a review for me…T^T and there were many who subscribed…so anyway, here is the next chapter! I wonder what will happen next?_


	5. Dolls

Misaki stared at the night sky. Small droplets of tears were escaping from his eyes. Even though the stars were shining brightly down the boy, it still couldn't ease the boy's sadness.

'Why did this happen?' The young boy thought. His parents were good people, but why do they have to die? Why? More tears fell from the little boy's eyes as he recollects all the painful things that happened to him and his family.

Meanwhile, Takahiro was walking towards Misaki's room when he heard his little brother's soft whimpers. He walks towards the door and opened it slowly. He saw his little brother crying while he tried to speak. It broke Takahiro's heart right down the middle. He couldn't bear and watch his brother suffer.

"Misaki..." he whispered and left.

The next day, Misaki was awakened by his brother who has a big smile on his face.

"Misaki! Wake up!" Takahiro said.

Misaki opened his eyes and blinked. Why was he brother so excited today? He rubbed his eyes and titled his head in question.

"You need to go and get dress. I have a big surprise for you!"Takahiro smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. "You will surely love it!"

Misaki was confused but could only nod in return. He doesn't understand what his brother was saying about him being happy...

He got up and dressed and went down to meet his brother downstairs. Takahiro grabbed Misaki's hand and the both of them went out.

As they walked, many people were starting to gather and so, Takahiro grabbed his little brother and sat him on his shoulders. When they got into the town, Takahiro could feel his brother being tensed. He frowned. He wanted this day to be happy for him and his brother.

They walked where many crowd gather. There was a show in town.

Misaki watched in amazement. It was his first time to see things like this. He watched as a young man was singing in front of the crowd. He was very beautiful.

"Do you see that Misaki?" Takahiro asked and Misaki nodded. "It is said that young man is a doll who can sing without any strings. A miracle isn't it?" Misaki smiled and continued to watch the doll.

When the show was over, the two of them went home in free spirits.

That night when everyone was asleep, Misaki went out the house. He wanted to see the doll again. Somehow, he wanted to be friends with the doll. While walking, he saw the doll near the beach. He went there and saw the doll staring at his reflection. His face is somehow sad. Suddenly, the doll began to sing again. It was a song of sadness and tragedy.

**When night arrives lights are lit in this town****  
****the sound of creaking wheels****  
****they echo as I walk****  
****with no destination in mind****  
****there is nowhere that I can go**

_Misaki stared at the doll as he kept singing. The doll kept singing and twirling around._

**For what reason was I born?****  
****Why is my heart a colour of silver?**

**"You are a special doll."****  
****So that I may be praised by him, I must dance and sing****  
****Even now, I will continue to sing****  
****I will sing, even if he never wakes up and open his eyes again...**

_Suddenly, the doll stopped and stared to Misaki. _

'_Oh, no! He saw me!' Misaki thought as he backed away. The doll suddenly grabbed him by the wrist and said "Who are you?" Misaki tried to answer and opened his mouth but no sound came out._

_The doll stared at him and said "Why can't you speak? Are you like me?"_

_Misaki shook his head and the doll gave out a small sad laugh. "ah, yes...you can't be like me...no one is..."_

_Misaki looked at the doll and touched him. He didn't realize that tears were falling into his eyes._

"_Why? Why do you cry for me?" The doll asked. Misaki wanted to say something but couldn't. _

"_You...are so much like him..."the doll smiled sadly. "My name is Hiroki by the way...or at least that was what my creator called me."_

_The doll named Hiroki stood up and went towards the river again. "Can you do me a favour?" Misaki nodded. "Can you stay with me? Even just for a little while?" Misaki nodded and clapped his hands. _

"_Thank you..." and so, the doll continued his song._

**For what reason was I born?****  
****Only to sing for eternity****  
****Someday, I will fall into slumber and****  
****Go to the same wonderful place in which he has gone**

_FLASHBACK:_

_Hiroki sat and waited. His creator was currently buying something in a store. When he got back, his creator has a huge smile on his face._

"_Here you go Hiro-san!" His creator smiled and hand Hiroki a gift. Hiroki opened the gift and stared at it. It was a dictionary._

"_I know that you want to learn more so I bought this..." His creator smiled shyly. Hiroki was about to respond when someone suddenly opened the door._

"_Nowaki! We came here for your creation!" the man shouted. _

_His creator suddenly wrapped a cloth around him and whispered "I'm sorry I can't be with you any longer...don't move for an hour okay?"_

_Hiroki was confused. He didn't know what was happening until a gunshot was heard. He heard someone fell on the floor and some voices._

_When all voices were gone and an hour has already passed, Hiroki removed the cloth and saw his creator on the floor and his eyes kept close._

"_Nowaki?"_

_END FLASHBACK:_

**As time has flowed on****  
****I have forgotten how to sing****  
****I need to hurry to the place in which he sleeps****  
****while dragging along my cracked body****  
****how many times have I already fallen over?****  
****I arrive in a place where the sea can be seen, adorned by flowers**

_Misaki stared at Hiroki. The doll was slowly deteriorating. 'Hiroki?' Misaki thought. He wanted to stop the doll but he felt like he shouldn't._

**Now, you may sleep****  
****to be together with him****  
****Let that wish be granted now**

_Suddenly, the doll fell. His feet could no longer stand. 'Hiroki!'Misaki thought as he ran towards the doll. Tears were falling to his eyes. No...You shouldn't die... no...please..._

_Hiroki saw the tears of the young boy and smiled. "Don't cry little boy...I'm happy..." and the doll closed his eyes._

"**You lived long enough." **

_Hiroki blinked. His body was no longer broken. Then he saw a man. It was none other than his creator. _

"_Nowaki..." Hiroki whispered. The figure turned around and smiled. "Welcome home, Hiro-san"_

**I hear his voice from somewhere near****  
****The voice that I've heard many times in my dreams****  
****It echos gently in my heart****  
****I am immersed by****  
****A soft light****  
****I can smile now****  
****I can smile now**

_Misaki stared at the doll's body. Hiroki looked like he was only sleeping and there was a smile on his face. Misaki rubbed his eyes and smiled in return. Yes, he would not cry anymore. He needs to be stronger for his brother. He looked up and closed his eyes as he felt the wind brushed through his cheeks._

"_I wonder if I could also love someone who will also love me in return."_

_**A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for the late update. College has really taken a great toll on me. I couldn't even enjoy my hobbies anymore...T^T anyway, here you go! Oh yeah, the song was from dolls by vocaloid. I don't know why but, this song really cuts me. Enjoy! **_


	6. Numb

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Warning: Pedophilia, Rape and Abuse! You have been warned**

After Misaki left the forest, he immediately went back to the town. But, as he got to the town he could hear people screams and there was an orange light coming from the town. He ran to see what was happening. A fire was consuming the whole town. He could hear screaming and people crying out for help. Misaki fell down to his knees as he stared at his beloved town that was being engulfed in yellow flames. And then suddenly, he blacked out.

When he woke up, he was already alone. The smell of burnt objects filled his lungs. The whole town was burned down. His dear town...gone. He got up and walked towards his house. His legs felt like lead as he walks. Tears were cascading down his cheeks._ 'Please..._'he prayed. '_Please, let my brother be alright._' When Misaki got into his house he immediately ran. Fear and worry was making his heart beat faster. And then he stood there in the front of his house before falling to his knees. His house was also burned down and his brother was nowhere in sight.

_"N-Nii – chan? W-where are you?_" Misaki screamed in his thoughts as he helplessly searches for his brother in their burned house. _"Nii-chan...Nii-chan...Nii-chan._." Misaki thought as he sobbed mutely. Then suddenly, he heard a two voices talking near him.

"Where are the exorcist?" The man shouted at the man in front of him. His eyes were red and sharp and he was wearing a black hooded robe that covered his face.

"We couldn't find him sir...We did burned the house but no one was inside...He was gone when he got here." The other man said.

"You fool! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AT ONCE!" The man shouted.

Misaki gulped in fear as he stared at the two men. He was hiding behind a wall from his burned house._ 'I should get out of here_.' He thought as he slowly and quietly sneaks out.

The man with red eyes suddenly heard some rustling and shouted "Who's there?" he jumped towards the sound and saw a little boy with bright green eyes and chocolate brown hair.

_'Just like her features.._.' the hooded man said as he stared at the tearful boy. Then he remembered who this little boy is and a sudden anger filled his emotions. '_You are that child...you are their child...' _he thought angrily.

Misaki gulped as the man stared at him with menacing eyes. The man walked towards him and grabbed him by the arm. He immediately thrashed around and screamed_. "D-Don't touch me! Let me go! Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" _he thought as he struggled away from the man. The man suddenly slapped him on the face and smiled sinisterly. "Your brother will never find you..." That was the last words Misaki heard before he fell into unconsciousness.

When Misaki woke up, he realized that he was in a very dark room that only has a small window for the light. It was cold and scary. Misaki shivered and tried to stand up and walk only to realize that his left ankle was chained to the wall. _'Where am I? Nii-chan I'm scared._..'Misaki sobbed and sat down. He places his knees to his chest to make himself warm. What was he doing here? And who is that man who took him? His questions were soon to be answered when he heard a metal door opened. His eyed widen in fear and his body shook as he listened to the footsteps that were nearing towards him.

"I can see that you are already awake..." the hooded man smiled sinisterly towards the little boy.

_"W-Who is he? What does he want from me?"_ Misaki thought fearfully. He could sense that this man was going to do something to him...something bad.

"I can see that you cannot speak, so let me tell you why you are here. When you were not yet born from this world, you parents killed someone to me and I wanted revenge..." The man removed his hood and Misaki saw a man with dark hair and gleaming red eyes.

_"M-My parents can never kill a person! They are good people!"_ Misaki thought as tears flowed to his eyes. No, his parents weren't killers. They never would do that...right?

Suddenly Misaki was slammed to the wall by the man. His red eyes suddenly glowed and it made Misaki cringed in fear. "From now on, you will never see the outside world again. "And with that words Misaki whole entire being shattered.

Misaki was hands were suddenly tied up. His body shook in fear and disgust as hands were roaming his entire body. He gasps as he felt the demon removed his clothing. His eyes were filled with lust and violence. "_Let me go! Stop! _" Misaki cried but sadly, he cannot voice it out.

Misaki just couldn't fight the tears that cascades down his cheeks when the tongue, teeth and lips of this horrible and despicable demon closed around his little manhood and sucked on it, a snicker and some teasing sounds audible but muffled by what Misaki denied of being himself. He tried not to feel. He tried not to feel the pleasure he didn't enjoy that changed into sickness as soon as it passed his stomach. And he tried so hard not to pant, choke on his own vomit, or vomit at all.

_'Nii-chan please save me...I don't want this...help me Nii-chan...'_

"No one will save you now, little boy. You are mine to play with...you were cursed from the day you were born by your parents." The demon wickedly smiled as he licked his little toy.

Misaki felt his limp legs being spread apart; he could feel every single touch the demon and the sheets gave. He felt the demon sit down between them, stroking his thighs. Something hard was pressing against him.

"This might hurt a bit...well a lot. " The demon smirked and pressed his manhood into the little boy's small entrance.

Misaki cried in pain when it entered him and made him writhe. Hurt. It hurt like hell. Never had he thought that anything could cause him this much agony. It felt as though he was being torn apart. 'Let it out! Please! It hurts too much! Nii-chan! Please help me! I don't want this!'He sobbed. Misaki couldn't help but open his eyes and see the blurry sight of the dirty ceiling.

The demon began to pound into the little boy. Something was wetting Misaki's insides. He cringed in the electric pain that rushed through him and his soul. He felt it. He felt exactly what was moving inside of him, the shape, the size and other things he wanted to deny of existing in his world. Much to his horror, the demon leaned over him to breathe into his ears, and grip his waist to hold Misaki close. The motions got faster, and Misaki tried to ban out all the thoughts in his head. No one would save him...

Tears burned at his eyes and he squeezed them shut as Misaki closed his eyes again. The pain appeared to go away and only leave an overwhelming feeling he didn't want to call by its name. It was sickening. Sweat, Blood and a sticky floor. He heard the monster cried as he spilled his own seed on Misaki's small fragile body.

It stopped. The feelings stopped and faded away. Misaki panted helplessly and pretended he didn't hear the other person in the room do the same, and didn't feel demon collapse on top of him. IT disappeared out of him. His heart slowed down. He felt more naked and dirty than he'd ever been.

He felt a weight disappear from his small body. The demon smirked and saw what he had done to the small boy. The boy was now broken.

"You are nothing. "He said "No one wants to save you." And with that, the demon left the room leaving Misaki alone. Misaki stared at the floor with a blank look on his face. There were already no emotions left inside him. He couldn't feel anything. He felt numb. And as the darkness took him again, Misaki realized something,

He didn't want to be saved anymore.

**A/N: Don't kill me! I know I'm very late in updating and when I do update I show you this. Misaki being raped...I'm really sorry! . I don't want to hurt Misaki but it has to be done. I'm sorry! T^T I'll try to update soon and save Misaki okay?**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. :D**


	7. Stolen Innocence

**Chapter. 7**

**Stained Innocence**

When Misaki woke up, He felt sick. His insides were churning and his head was throbbing painfully. He look at his body and stopped himself from vommitting. His body was filled of blotches of blue and purple and red. Misaki tried shakingly stood up and hold on to the wall. Everything was spinning around him.

'_I need..to get..out..Nii-chan will be worried..' _he thought to himself as he sobbed. Everything hurts right now. He just want to be home where it was warm and safe. He wanted to be back with his Nii-chan and his parents if only it could happen...

The door suddenly flew open and Misaki immidiately curled into a ball to protect himself.

"Get up! You will come with me!" A man wearing a hood removed his chain and dragged him out of his corner and out of the room. Misaki cried out in pain as the man drag him out of his dark cell. The man wearing hood, shoved him to a big room with very beautiful decorations. It looked like a palace from the fairytales his mother told him when he was a very very little.

"You..." Misaki looked up in fear and saw the man who stole his innocence. "Beautiful...pity that you are from those filthy monsters" he said in a menacing voice.

"..." Misaki was too scared to speak as he look at the man. He doesn't want to be here anymore.'_Kaa-san..Tou-san...save me.. (1)'_

"Do you know why I brought here right now?" Misaki said nothing.

"Well Filth? " the man shouted in disgust.

he shook his head in fear. Tears were already falling from his eyes.

"You are here to serve me. You will be here to be a slave in this castle. You will be the one to pay for your parents mistake." he smirked evilly. "You will be here until you die"

_.No_. Misaki thought. He doesn't want to be here! He want to go home!

"Every Mistake that you will do there will be a consequence to it" he smirks. "You will be seen here as nothing but a slave and a whore."

At those words Misaki's world fell apart. He will no longer see his brother again. He will no longer see the people he love...

He will no longer see the one who saved him from a time not so long ago...

With that Misaki closed his eyes and sadly accepted his cruel fate.

As he ordered one of his men to drag the little boy away to train him, he called  
one of his most loyal servants.

"Tanaka…"

An old man appeared and bowed his head in front of him. "Yes, my lord."

"Tell me…how is my son?"

"He is doing fine right now mi lord." Tanaka said as he frowned a little. The  
truth was his lord was actually a bit gloomy from not seeing the little boy he  
saved some days ago.

"Is that so…how about the…fight?"

"We are on the winning side mi lord. It seems that they have no surrendered under  
your ruling."

He smirked evilly. "That's good …that's good to hear…now I will show them the  
pain they have made me felt throughout the years…I will show them the pain of  
losing the person you love…" he muttered darkly. "Tanaka..I want you to bring  
Akihiko here right now… it seems it is the right time for him to know his  
father."

"…yes. Mi lord I will bring master Akihiko here right away." and with that,  
Tanaka disappeared into sight.

Akihiko came to the corridors and into the main hall. He blinked at the sight.  
The castle wasn't this pretty…

what's happening? He stared curiously around when  
he suddenly saw a movement across the room. It was a man with jet black hair and  
blood red eyes. He looked at him with fondness in his eyes and yet Akihiko could  
see the pain deep within those eyes.

"W-Who are you…?" he asked in a low voice. This man might be an intruder to this  
house. He was shock when he saw Tanaka bowed down to this man. "I have bought him mi lord" he bowed.

"Good. You may leave us…" he said as he waved his hand away. "Ah, Akihiko it is  
good to have finally to meet you…my son." he smiled and opened his arms as if he  
was expecting a hug.

"W-What? you..you are my… "

"Yes, my son. I am your father Fuhuyiko." he gave out a warm smile.

"But...That's impossible! They said you have killed yourself already!"

"Ah, as you can see Tanaka only said that because I don't want you to get hurt on  
the war my son." He smirked.

"As of this moment we are now the ruler of this land  
and no one can stand in our way."

"What did you do to the people! " Akihiko shouted angrily. Sure, the people  
hated him and despised but he didn't want them to die at all! No! He didn't want  
that..

"No! My son! They did deserve it! Look at what they done to you! To your lovely  
mother! They tortured and made us suffer! And now it is their fault that they are  
suffering.. " his father looked scary indeed. The man looked like a killer…

"No…some of them...Are nice…and good" he whispered to himself. '_But they always _  
_leave you behind don't they?'_ A nasty voice ringed inside his head. '_Yeah, that _  
_kid! He left you because you were a monster! A monster! '_

'no! ' he reasoned within himself... he was not a monster…

"My son" his father whispered lovingly as he went closer to him. "Those humans  
hate us. They will never accept us they will just torture us and make us suffer  
like what they did to your mother… will you let them do it to you?"

"No…." he whispered to himself

."Then let us make them known their place" Fuhuyiko hugged his son with an evil  
glint in his eyes. yes… he would make sure that they will suffer for what they  
have done.

_"Yes …father." _

Tanaka could only watch sadly as he look at his master being consumed by his own  
darkness and dragging his son along with him, how he wish that there would be  
someone out there to save them from this curse…

**A/N: Hellooooo~! I'm back from the dead and Finally updated! Summer is here and **  
**it gave me the chance to do my work again isn't that great~? XDDDD Sooo enjoy **  
**this chapter and have fun coz I'll be updating regularly this summer! Three **  
**cheers of hurray! Hurray!Hurray! Hurray!*silence* …why am I the only one Hurraying? You better go and write a review and hurray ! =w=**


	8. First Meeting

Years went by and tragedy has spread into the entire kingdom. A day never goes by without you hearing someone screaming and pleading for mercy. Akihiko sighed sadly as he walked through town. People is still avoiding due to fear that they will suffer his wrath much like what his father is doing to them. As he got back to the castle, he went to the gardens. It was the only place in the castle that he ever felt peace.

As he got in the garden, he saw a small boy no, a man silently tending on the garden. He has a slightly long brown hair that goes to his shoulders and he has bright green eyes. _'So, he is the one tending the garden whenever I am away…' Akihiko _ thought as he smiled slightly and slowly walked over and talked to the boy.

"Hello…" he said softly, not wanting to alarm the young man.

The young man jumped and immediately bowed to him. Akihiko frowned. He didn't want that reaction to the young man.

"Um, hey… so you were the one tending this garden..I just want to say that you're doing a pretty good job" He smiled.

The young man looked up to him in suspiciously before smiling happily. Akihiko gaped as he stared at the young man's smile. It was enchanting. He never saw anyone smile so warmly like that…well, except for that little boy he met a few years ago.

"So… what's your name?" he asked curiously.

The teen smiled sadly at him before pointing to his throat and shaking his head.

"You can't speak?"

The young man nodded._ 'I see…_' Akihiko thought. He felt bad for the young man for not having a voice. How he wished he could hear the young man's voice someday.

The young man nodded and went back on taking care of the plants. For the whole while, Akihiko just stood there and watch as the man's gracefully waters the plants around them.

'He looks beautiful with all those flowers around him' Akihiko thought.

When the young man was finished he looked at Akihiko and started to walk away. Akihiko blinked and run up to the young man and stopped him.

"Wait!"

The young man flinched at the contact but didn't make any move. Akihiko can see that the teen was trembling. **'Maybe he is scared of you.'** the nasty voice inside his head spoke. **'I mean who won't? You're a monster! A filthy monster! '**

'_Does he think of me like that?'_ Akihiko thought sadly. He let go of the boy's hand and looked down. Covering his eyes he said "I'm sorry for bothering you." and with that he left the boy alone.

What he didn't see is the young man's curious expression towards him.

**A/N: So, I'm back! sorry for not updating I got caught up with my work gooomen! really! but I swear that I won't abandon this so don't worry! and sorry for the short chapter I'll make it up soon **


End file.
